


入海

by Mayuzumiko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bottom！Kuronuma Aoba, M/M, Top！Ryuugamine Mikado
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayuzumiko/pseuds/Mayuzumiko
Summary: 龙之峰帝人×黑沼青叶请注意左右主要是车，中场聊天流，总字数1w1处男do I，未来可期（烟）时间线在暑假
Relationships: Kuronuma Aoba/Ryuugamine Mikado
Kudos: 13





	入海

原本的夏夜，是人被潮热与烦闷迭起的日常吞没，在一片名为无聊的海洋里沉沦。即便有一小处非日常的暗礁，也因为太快习惯而被磨灭殆尽。

两人正是陷入了这种困境。

这么说来，在灰暗的小房间中触碰到了这片海洋边界，是谁先开始的呢？

“前辈不用担心。”

从背后环抱时，他的左臂触到他的心跳。

“因为我和前辈在一起。”

紧紧贴着瘦削的身躯，侧过脸靠着肩头，相近的体温消解了距离。好似要融化一切障壁的缱绻语气，与温柔的呼吸一同有意无意地送入他耳中。

可是那心跳却一丝紊乱的迹象都没有。

那人不得已停下了动作回过身来，这样他也就只能乖乖松开手。

“谢谢你，青叶。”

他笑得真切又诚实，半阖的眼却有如镜花水月。

不行，看不透。

为了不让他的视线移开，少年的双手绕后扣住了他的脖颈。

“怎么了，我脸上有东西吗？”

“嗯。”他不假思索地回应道，够了上去。还不等那人的手动起来，他的唇已经触及到了他的唇——只是试探性地印了上去，青叶觉得强人所难也怪无趣的，短暂的触碰之后便又匆匆分离，是个不像样的吻。

理所应当地看到了一张愕然的脸。

恶作剧的后辈绕有趣味地从稍下方的位置打量着前辈：

“怎么啦？”

“只是在想，青叶是男生都会觉得可爱的人啊。”

无奈的前辈蹙着眉头，第二次朝他笑了起来。

“当然了，我是很清楚这点，才会对前辈这样做的。”

“是吗。”那人喃喃自语着。青叶感受着他的鼻息，闭上了眼睛。他的手从他的肩上移开，转而捉住垂在一旁的手，用前辈的手抚上自己的侧脸。

“如果你喜欢，这次可以吻深一点。”清浅的笑意，像是小猫的爪挠在帝人心上。

原本青叶抓他手的力道就不大，看来压根不会阻止他缩回去，帝人却另有打算，那只手游离开来，按在了青叶的肩上。他不作他想地欺身而上，那张近在咫尺的脸上是什么表情，他来不及看清，那双唇并不设防地迎接着他，他可以轻易探到里头，与对方交缠在一起。

耳畔传来他些微的喘息，失神的帝人反应过来，松开了青叶。

“抱歉。”

“前辈为什么要道歉？”他不明就里地侧目观察着他。

“吓到你了吧”这样的话在看到后辈一如既往的态度时就烟消云散了，他无言地回望着清澈无邪的双眼。

“你不介意？”

“为什么，明明是我先吻前辈你的啊？”

帝人也觉得言之有理，但还是不由得垂下头脸。

青叶看着举棋不定的前辈由衷地笑了笑，伸出手去叠在他的眼前挡住视线：“嗯，就把我当成学长希望是的人吧，这样你应该就不会犹豫了？”

听起来自虐，青叶却完全是发自肺腑说出来的。帝人无法确定这份达观是出于什么目的。

“这对青叶你不公平。”

“前辈你总是一本正经的样子，一点也不松懈啊，”青叶一副束手无策的样子，反而让帝人惭愧，“不要紧，我只要为你排忧解难就觉得很开心了。”

“青叶。”他蹙着眉头，慎重其事地呼唤了他的名字。

“我在。”

“为什么要说那么显而易见的谎呢？”

说谎的后辈微微愣怔了一下，眯起眼睛道：“我真的没有不满呢，我只是在提出对双方都有利的事情。”

他又想到了什么似的换了一副泫然欲泣的面孔：“还是说，前辈不信任我？”

“我也只是很奇怪，我不明白青叶你一直说谎的理由啊。而且虽然有调查一番，我还是不太清楚对你有利的事是指什么。”

这个前辈也没有看上去那么老实，他真心烦恼着刺探后辈底细的问题，却又大而化之地直接说给了对方听。

“这就是人格差异啦，前辈你是不会明白的，”青叶叹了一口气，“不如说我也希望前辈你不要事无巨细地了解我，一定的神秘感有利于情感保鲜喔。”

“嗯，但是青叶那么认真地调查了我，总觉得我也必须好好弄懂你的事情不可。”是投桃报李吧，纯粹的少年不带恶意，就这样有些腼腆地笑起来。青叶则在此之中感到一阵无形的压力，看似平淡的前辈已经语出惊人几次了呢。

“那么前辈就，继续刚刚的事情吧，拜托你读一下我好不容易制造出来的空气。”即便如此青叶也不知退却为何物，轻俏地将话题挑回起点。

帝人犹疑过后，果真抓住了他的两只手，两人顺势往地上倒去。

“那样青叶就会觉得开心了吗？”帝人直起身，目前他是坐在青叶的小腹上，紧紧盯着青叶的眼睛。

“前辈这么关心我吗？”仰视着前辈，他语带戏谑，“我以为你多多少少是讨厌我的呢。”

“确实，你做了些让我很不舒服的事啊。不过，一码归一码，我不会混为一谈的。”

是个赏罚分明的王呀，青叶暗自想着，这时候前辈的周身就会有意无意散发出一股冷冽的气息，这个表面上的老好人本质如何，已经昭然若揭了。

“那前辈是喜欢我某一点吗？”

“第一次见面时，我就觉得搭话的后辈是个很可爱的人，之后也经常在想，青叶要是一直保持着那份可爱就好了。”

青叶并不介意帝人中意的是可爱这么肤浅的、毫不涉及他本质的特点，甚至还有些高兴，继续调侃道：“讨厌啊前辈，我现在不可爱了吗？”

“很可爱啊，所以才想要你一直保持这样。”

简直像在说希望你永远做一只笼中之鸟只是可爱地歌唱一样，让青叶不寒而栗的是，前辈似乎还未察觉到自己对不变的执念几近扭曲，理所当然的态度就像借一块橡皮一样稀松平常。

这么想着的时候，那人说了一句“看吧，马上就变得不可爱了”，就吻了下来。

因为来不及防备，或是突然覆上的身体的重量让他措手不及，青叶本能地挣扎了起来，还扣着他的手没法完全压制他，却也限制了他的动作。他感到灵巧的舌在口中游走着，突如其来的不通畅则促使他断断续续地出声呜咽。那人抬起头，担忧地问道：“让你不舒服了吗？”

青叶刚从稀薄的空气中解放出来，手背拭去了对方残留下的津液，就这样随意搭在嘴边，听到帝人的话他不禁笑了：“前辈，你真心觉得自己是在折磨我吗？”

“可我并不觉得你会喜欢和我做。”他看着后辈泛起水光而格外勾人的眼睛，仍然嘟囔着。

“已经是第三遍了吧？我不喜欢，也不讨厌喔？”他看着进三步又退两步自相矛盾起来的前辈，何等的怪人呀，“还是说，其实我挺没魅力的，意外地不符合你可爱的期望？那样的话尽管很受打击，不过前辈想停手我也会当做无事发生过的。”

那人没有再说话，只是将手伸向后辈睡衣的纽扣。说是睡衣，不过是他借给他的一件旧衬衣罢了，对于身材纤细的青叶而言还是有些宽松，领口原本就没有扣好，脖子和半截肩膀都清晰可见，下摆遮到了大腿根部。当帝人专心致志地敲击键盘，青叶就屈起双腿，将侧脸埋在膝盖间，无言地凝眸望着他。帝人想起需要交办的事，扭过头时，青叶才会扬起脸问他什么事，对他纤长的腿部线条、圆润的肩头和小兽般扣人心弦的眼神，帝人虽然由于不知往哪看而感到短暂的恍惚，却也不去多想。而因为帝人刚才的动作，现在整件衬衣被往上扯起，堆叠着层层褶皱，散乱的衣摆下露出了少年右边的腰身，与大腿衔接的弧度若隐若现。他解开了剩余的几颗纽扣，手便滑入了布料与肌肤的间隙中，那些过往不曾留心的诱人之处，都随着他的抚摸重新勾勒出来。

“我不知道该怎么做，因为觉得比想象中的更可爱。”

“前辈你还想象过啊。”感受着那人不动声色的上下其手，痒簌簌的感觉令他下意识地扭了一下身子。

“很奇怪吗？”

“嗳，我很高兴。”

那只手顺着腰际攀上了前胸，最终在那颗茱萸上停下，青叶仿佛知道接下来会发生什么似的偏过头去。另一面帝人则稍显笨拙地用手指搓揉着，也许是不知轻重的缘故，青叶用手堵着嘴吃痛地哼了一声。大部分情况下，青叶都巧妙地置身事外，在火上撒一把柴，然后继续保持着游刃有余的特等席位置，毫无防备的神情只是某些瞬间的昙花一现，但他却为之着迷，希冀着更多。

于是他低头含住了另一边，并轻柔地舔舐起来。滑腻的触感使得青叶敏感地瑟缩了一下，未经人事的少年尚不懂得如何接纳来自外界的爱抚，因为不曾被刻意挑逗的部位此时正被对方完全掌控而无所适从，不由得想结束这种玩弄。若是帝人还像刚刚那样维持着平日里照顾人的一面，也许就会被体质略占上风的他轻而易举地推到一边，然而此时的前辈却一反常态的强硬，感受到青叶的拒绝，他确实停下了动作。

“帝人前辈——”

帝人重新与他四目相对，青叶忍不住叫了他，下文却无从开口了，因为前辈的嘴已经不由分说地截住了他的话头。只是这一次，他不像前几次那样寻求着他的回应，只是一心在他口中攻城略地，舌尖扫过青叶难以招架的每一个角落，原本就措手不及的青叶的主动权似乎完全被夺走了，帝人拙劣却有点蛮横的吻技让他呼吸紊乱，生理性的泪水溢出眼眶，不畅的供氧则使他目眩。他没有使力的余地，只能瘫软在湿热的吻中，帝人也没有像方才一样由于他的反应而不安地抬起头，而是在他难耐的喘息之中将空着的左手也抚上他的胸口，像是对猎物穷追不舍地捻着他的上身。青叶的意识有些混乱，不仅两颐逐渐染上了暖粉，胸口两颗乳尖也已然充血，呈现可爱娇艳的樱桃色，微妙的快感像是电流刺激着全身，酥麻的腰部则无意识地贴紧了对方。

帝人觉得时机差不多了，褪下了青叶下身唯一的遮蔽，微微挺立的柱身多少暗示了主人的欲望。青叶的睡衣已经完全敞开，只有袖子还包裹着他的小臂，尽管不再抗拒帝人的抚摸，他还是对赤裸的现状还是感到羞赧，紧紧掖着袖口遮住了潮红的脸。

“青叶……”

他听到前辈近乎嗫嚅的呼唤，他们的距离确实只需要这点音量，但青叶却疑惑起来。

帝人只要再大声些，他就会从暧昧的氛围醒来吧，如同戳破一个梦幻泡影，然后结束这场荒诞不经的游戏。

尽管过火，它却仍只能是游戏。长久以来，青叶都只是望着扭曲却温和的前辈感到难以置信，以致于难以移开视线罢了。他想要试探他的底线，为此他用吻挑衅了他，也不吝献上什么，但他认为并不会爱他的前辈合该在某处终于露出厌恶的神情叫停。

然而此刻他的前辈却只是用沙哑却柔和的声音，呼唤着他的名字。青叶很明白，帝人在等他看他。

前辈的眼睛，有海的颜色。

不是那种适合海滨客游赏的莹莹的蓝绿色，而是暴风雨之前低吼着的，黝不见底的深海。还有是帝人迟早会发觉的，藏匿于广袤的黑暗中的一点孤岛般的哀伤。

他很喜欢这样的眼睛，却不想葬身其中。

帝人望着青叶徐徐挪移的手，以及他仍然噙着泪的双眸。

他的眼角也红红的，足以激起人的爱怜。青叶在定定地看着他，像一只委屈却仍然机警的小猫，孩子气的脸上有与之相称的迷茫。

那双眼睛总是晶晶亮亮的，一直注视着帝人，带着面上的乖顺和扰人的狡黠。但此刻，它只是蒙在水雾中一样，内中到底是在嗤笑，还是在诱惑，少年并不能弄清楚。

“你想要什么呢，前辈？我不明白。”

“青叶，你说过为了我什么都做吧。”

“是啊，但前辈跟我不一样，我想听听你的理由。”

“因为青叶没有说不要。”

“你没有给我机会说呢。”

“这样吗，对不起，我没有经验。”

即便道歉，他也没有从他身上起来的意思，青叶抿起嘴，久违地笑了。

“前辈，你这么起劲，是把我当成了谁呢？”

“当成了谁是什么意思，我当然明白你是青叶啊。”

“是么。”青叶不置可否地点点头，“或许我一开始说错了，我是喜欢前辈这样做的也说不定。”

“我也同样要收回前言，”帝人带着抱歉的神情从后方环起青叶，轻轻握住了他抬起的欲望，“就算青叶要我停下，我大概也不会停下的。”

他上下套弄起来，惹得青叶难以自持地呻吟，软甜得不成形的哭腔与他精心编排的伪装截然相反，一声声都分外真切悦耳。不太熟稔的帝人如果不小心用错了点力气，他就会断续地吐出几个难以拼凑的音节，似乎在央求他的饶恕。不仅偎在帝人怀中，连予取予求都牢牢掌控在他手中，青叶不禁为之颤栗。

帝人仍不会止步于此，光靠他粗糙的撸动并不足以使他的后辈射出来。他的右手保持原样，左手则抽出来从睡裤的口袋中取出了新的玩意儿——至少是青叶不曾见过的。那是一个小巧的瓶子，揭开盖口稍稍一按瓶身就会挤出光亮剔透又有些粘稠的液体，青叶联想到淋在蛋糕水果上的透明果膏，因为他闻到了一股切开烂熟的草莓时会溢出的甜腻。那股无孔不入的浓烈香味使他感到了一阵恶心，但他甚至没能问出这东西是从哪来又用来做什么的，帝人已经将左手食指蘸上可疑的液体，接着送向他的后庭。

“好痛。”青叶想抱怨，但能发出的还是令他羞耻的悲鸣。那根手指由于润滑的关系几乎不费吹灰之力就进入甬道之中，初次产生的异物感却让内壁不受控制地收缩起来，于是凉凉的手指与他身体的温差更加明显地烙印在他未经开发的深处，最恼人的是它还在不断左右试探，打着圈不愿放过每一分寸，有几次不知它勾到了哪里，连青叶自己都不明白为什么他会因此浑身触电般痉挛起来发出近乎谄媚的哭喊，前端的快感更是来得莫名其妙，明明被帝人双手刺激时也只是不适多于慰藉，只是一根手指就让他碰到了高潮的边缘。

第二根手指猝不及防地摸了进来。穴口被骤然撑大的疼痛甚至无法媲美壁肉绞紧两根手指的充实，青叶在帝人怀中扑腾着，他支离破碎的理性还在要求逃离，臀部却像两叶逸出意识之海的小舟，被如同船锚的手指死死定住不说，还被其牵引着，根本不愿有一丝分开的迹象。他无谓的挣扎加之带着鼻音的抽泣对于身后的人而言成了一种欲拒还迎的挑逗，第三根手指迫不及待地伸向了温暖潮湿的洞穴。噗呲的水声随着无序的动作此起彼伏，他们都能听得一清二楚，比帝人挤出那些润滑液时要大得多。青叶本能地抬起腰，被扩张的穴口洇出的蜜液一路流向已经无法并拢的腿根。在第三根手指也循着前两根的踪迹撞上了他的敏感点时，他的脊背都为之一凉，脑中好像炸开了一团烟花，终于射了出来。

青叶全身的力气都被抽干了，他觉得自己好像跟一个布娃娃交换了灵魂，浑身上下没有一处是属于自己的，全部都由一条条淫靡的线连在身后名为龙之峰帝人的存在上。但提着线的人还不会放过他，那三根手指自他体内抽出，带出的水声令他羞耻得想死，但后穴的空虚立刻反冲向了大脑。他仍在渴望被填满，穴口翻出的粉色嫩肉没有丝毫收缩的意思，在等待着什么与之拥吻交融在一起。

“对不起啊，青叶，忍耐一下，我看到这样的姿势比较适合第一次。”

与溃不成军的青叶截然相反的是，帝人虽然呼吸也乱了一些，但语气却十分普通，就像在叮咛一件再平常不过的事。

比如在毫无征兆地刺伤他之后就慌慌张张掏出绷带要他将手举高一样。青叶从短暂的喘息中取回的意识这样想着。

自作自受，看吧。他常常这样嘲弄着被自己利用尔后丢弃的人。

可他已经没有余力嘲笑自己了。

帝人剥下碍事的睡衣，将青叶光洁匀称的腰囫囵抬了起来，后者只能十分狼狈地朝下趴跪着。紧接着，与手指不是同一种东西的什么从后方更凶狠地侵入进来。他的后穴欢悦地吞纳包容着这根肉棒，它显然比手指更能刺激敏感的神经。青叶的脚趾都蜷缩起来，身体则颤抖着呈现出淡粉色。尽管已经经历过一轮扩张，性器在体内的撑胀却是他无论如何都不可能立马接受的。他连哭叫的力气都不知道从哪里调来，真的就像一个布娃娃般无法喘气。

“深呼吸。”那人的前胸贴在他的后背上，他的唇就伏在他耳边，吐出尽量温柔的字句。青叶很想朝他抱怨，可他只有照做一条路可走。在他吸气的瞬间那根可以说是凶器的东西又深入了一寸，那是连手指都未曾踏入的领域，青叶肺部的气体立马清空了，他放声叫了出来。那人似乎很满意他的反应，开始一阵阵的抽插，青叶能听到帝人短促灼热的鼻息，他耳边的鬓发与那人的厮磨在一起，像是在品尝甜品一样，帝人伸出舌头舔舐着他的耳背，想听到他为此发出更为娇娆的声音。

一向人如其名的黑沼青叶最擅长把别人推入漆黑的泥沼中然后望着对方越是挣扎越是沦陷。太奇怪了，明明是他先瞄准前辈的，被吞噬的反而是自己。帝人眼中的那片海从他的声音和触碰中满溢而出，先是漫过了他的双腿，随后淹没了他的脊背，最后来到他的耳边，连他的意识都沉入了海平面。

“真可爱，青叶。”前辈耳语着，然后一口咬在他的肩上。

好冷。被牢牢束缚的绝望和初尝性爱的苦涩就像冰冷腥咸的海水侵蚀着他的心，青叶想要呼救，却像被水灌住一样只能发出不像样的呜咽。他是一尾终于扑进海里却突然想起忘了如何在咸水中呼吸的淡水鱼，越是挣扎，就越感到自己的无能为力，浪潮从他背后袭来，一波又一波地催摇，使他无路可逃。帝人在看着这样的他喟叹，可是那样的赞美真的好恐怖，仿佛在说他除此之外一无是处，好似在赏玩一件精美脆弱的制造品。自己在他心中真的是人类吗？

好热。他的肌肤紧紧贴着他的肌肤，他的呼吸都像是燃烧起来了，肩膀上的牙痕像是前辈注入毒药的缺口，帝人的气息在他体内横冲直撞，所到之处都会变得滚烫，甬道内的摩挲更是激烈得让他无法挪开注意力，他的半身又重新硬挺，直至快感再一次从下腹喷涌而出，几乎将他抛至极乐。他好像在岩浆里翻腾，每分钟都在灼热的触感里熔化流散，又在冷到刺骨的海水里重新塑造成形。

好痛。是什么在痛？那人全然的禁锢和没有技巧可言的动作已经习惯了，抽插带来的也只有酸软。那是什么在痛？是手，是被他从手背十指相扣牢牢攥住的手，好痛，曾被原子笔贯穿的部位重新作痛起来。难道那个伤口从未痊愈吗？不可能，绷带早就拆掉了，连疤痕都没留下，前辈一直很悉心地关照着他啊。可是真的好痛，痛得他回忆起龙之峰帝人施加在他身上的全部阴影和他的不可思议。后悔了，黑沼青叶后悔了，不该是这样的，他想要在无垠的海洋里遨游，而非像这样溺死在这里，那个人真的要将他拆吃入腹，将他的所有都化为灰烬。

“啊。”

随着帝人低沉的闷哼，一股热流从他体内鱼贯而出，这次可能真的会将他的五脏六腑全部熔化吧，青叶这样想着。那个人不再抓着他，而是随之放松下来，长长出了一口气。在终于解放的瞬间，青叶的脑中有什么弦断掉了，他看着下身周围弄得四处都是的水迹，觉得那就是自己的余烬。

“青叶？”

几乎在他发泄出来的下一秒就陷入了昏睡的后辈理所当然地对他的呼唤没有反应。帝人头疼起来，果然计划不可能一帆风顺吗？

按照预定他应该把后辈哄去洗澡，顺便把一片狼藉的现场清理干净的。

“对不起，应该准备那个，套的，呃。”

即便对着那张不太安详的睡脸道歉也无济于事，只有他一个人的愧疚回荡在房间里，让他认识到了自己的愚蠢。筋疲力竭的后辈蜷着身子，红红的指节弯起来，轻倚在汗水与泪水交融的脸边。他的呼吸还算均匀，高潮的红晕像是日薄西山后的晚霞般逐渐淡去，眉头却不肯舒展，细密湿润的睫羽一颤一颤的，好像随时会被惊醒似的，又让人担心他永远醒不过来。帝人对着这情态想起了冬天清晨窝在暖气片底下团成一团的小猫，可怜兮兮地在梦里也要担惊受怕。满脸心酸的前辈还没有意识到自己就是梦中人恐惧的始作俑者。

青叶的体重在同龄男性中绝对偏轻，可偏偏碰上了臂力在同龄男性中绝对垫底的帝人，在试图打横抱起青叶的动作以离地五公分告终后，帝人只能一边在心里默念对不起我有罪一边架着青叶的胳膊开始拖动，感觉真的像在处理尸体，他不由得再度骂了自己一句不争气。

帝人根本没有信心能一个人撑起青叶到浴室，总觉得现在的青叶磕磕碰碰就会碎掉，万不可冒险。但也不能眼睁睁地看着后辈感冒，于是就拿来了打湿又拧干的毛巾，给他擦起了身子，翻身时又只能靠让他滚一小圈这种不体贴的方式，活脱脱像在给白花花的烤肉翻面。为啥自己就是真有那么弱，明明看似羸弱的别人都一个比一个能打？

为他拭去沾上的两人的体液时才发现，仔细一看青叶的关节上都被蹭出了不少发红的痕迹，一觉醒来有些可能就要变成小块的淤青了，他一时兴起咬在他肩膀上形成的吻痕恐怕不耗几天也很难消去。冷静了的帝人持续被一种负罪感包围。尽管开场没什么实感，但他在做时一直很紧张，其间也不知道该说什么话，关键是他的后辈从前半段处就一直哭到了最后，根本没有再跟他对话的意愿，他本想出声安慰或者干脆放弃，可他哭得实在是太色了，反而让他打开了潘多拉魔盒一样心神荡漾。也不明白那泪水到底是出于什么心情，也许真的只有很痛吗，望着少年脸上浮现出的不悦，帝人的自我评价又掉下了一个等级。

给青叶换了一件干净的T恤后，剩下的事就轻松多了，半夜还在争当劳动模范的帝人喘着粗气从壁橱里取出被子，然后发现数量只有一条的事实。

不过，原本是想从睡同一个被窝开始的。为什么青叶要突然吻他呢，还三番五次表示不会拒绝，然而之后又哭得那么厉害，都市的高中生莫非一年就有代沟吗？他丈二和尚摸不着头脑地铺好褥子，把青叶推了上去，然后自己在边缘一些的位置躺下来，盖上被子睡觉。

怎么可能睡得着。

帝人也累得不轻，但侧过身去就能看到后辈毫无防备的脸只有今晚对他不行。空气里残留着暧昧的气味，被窝里酝酿着两人共同的体温，已经足够把他的困意全部驱散了。

自作自受！他不可能知道后辈也与他产生了相同的感想，只是笃定地嘲讽自己。

然而，身旁的青叶则在睡眠中下意识卷紧了被子，掖到一半发现左边拉不动了，于是用蹭到了他背后的方式获得了这部分长度的被子，继续旁若无人地梦呓。

“妈——”

“哈？”

帝人私下调查过，单亲家庭的青叶现在是跟母亲一起生活的。这么想来，他会这么念叨好像也并不莫名。帝人自己孑然一身来到池袋，被日常与非日常耍了个团团转的他连乡愁的闲暇都不太有，此时也感触颇深而一阵失落。他虽然憎恨波澜不兴的过去，却也不否认自己曾属于那里，可如今终于脱了缰的自己，哪里才是他可以停栖的归处呢？青叶的眼中所看到的未来，自己又在其中扮演着怎样的角色呢？

思来想去，帝人还是转过身，将后辈往怀里稍微拢了拢，又拍拍他的背。也不知道这样是不是抚慰到了对方，青叶的表情比起刚刚放松了许多。柔软的发丝从白皙的面庞边漏下，薄薄的唇呼出的气息洒在他的手背，有一股又轻又暖的味道环绕着，像是和煦的夜风拂过银霜色的花后的一缕残痕。青叶似乎意识到自己的可爱并勤加利用，但帝人坚持认为他这样自然的表情才是最好的。

明明就算无心也如此引人的脸，为什么在提到折原临也和泉井兰时会扭曲成那样呢？临也先不提，泉井不该是他的家人么？他用调查明白青叶本性如此，所谓厌恶人类，与折原宣称的爱意完全相反的内在。如果人类都被排斥了，自己还有可能是他存在好感的对象吗？

对帝人来说，则谈不上喜不喜欢人类这点，事情是非常曲直分明的。

“推倒重来一遍，只留下好的部分不就行了……”

寂静的夜里显然并不适合思考深沉的话题，随着困意缓缓上涌，他喃喃自语着，陷入了梦乡。

这一晚帝人睡得一点都不安稳，以致于第二天他几乎是被越过窗帘缝溜进房间的晨光猝然惊醒的。

更让他震动的则是比之昨晚又大幅缩短的两人的距离。后辈的一只臂膊挂在他的脖颈边，鼻尖则几乎擦着他的唇，只要帝人向上稍稍，就能亲到那双紧闭着的漂亮眼睛了，睡得有点乱的刘海一点都不扎，只是让他觉得痒痒的。当然，那股属于青叶的清甜味道还萦绕着两人，他似乎失去了移动的勇气，明明上身发麻，下身一早的反应却让他不堪其扰。昨晚大胆的情色已经荡然无存，取而代之的是不现实感与惶恐相互撕裂的矛盾。可以的话他很想立马捂住脑袋吼一声让混乱的羁绪停下，但他的后辈却十分无辜地紧挨着他，令他一阵目眩。

帝人也不好转头，只能继续看着青叶。他确实非常中意这张脸，近距离观赏的滋味也不坏。但长夜有将尽之时，少年们也必须醒来。帝人烦恼着如何尽可能不易察觉地脱身而在避开青叶的手的同时离他的眼睑又近了一分，正为自己的冒失脸红起来时，那双眼睛毫无征兆地睁开了。

并不是惺忪时半开半合的恍惚神态，而是趁机逮住心怀不轨之人的有意为之，青叶的双眼直勾勾地盯着他的前辈。

“前辈好糟糕。”

“哇！”

帝人吓得心脏都要停跳了，忙不迭起身，青叶眨了两下眼睛，还什么都没说，就看到帝人正坐道：“对不起！”

青叶也随之坐了起来，慵懒地歪了下头，接着按起太阳穴不高兴地说：“前辈，为什么又看着可爱后辈的脸发出惊叫了？”

帝人想起自己的后辈是个不可貌相的难缠家伙，不仅记性很好嘴上也不饶人。

“明明昨晚还那么积极？”

青叶说着说着用手捂住了嘴，好像不忍回首似的将闪着泪光的眼眸转向别处。帝人的直觉没有错，他确实比他想象的更长于利用自己外表的优势。

“对、对不起，青叶会生气也是应该的，我会负责的！”

“负责？”他好像听到了什么有趣的字眼，露出了平时那副看好戏的笑容重又靠了过来，从下方仰视着帝人。

帝人不禁抬高了下巴避开了正面逼视，底气不足却还是尽量回望着他的眼睛：“比如，比如现在开始交往之类的？”

“嗯，前辈在哄很好骗的小女孩吗，是在哄小女孩吧？”青叶的眼神都冷淡了下来，帝人则拼命摆着手表示自己诚心诚意。

“比起交往，我有几个问题要问前辈，不得到回答的话我恐怕这辈子都睡不好觉了？”

“您请。”甚至用上了敬语。

“前辈为什么会有那种瓶子？还有‘我看这个姿势适合第一次’这种话我可不能装作没听过，还请你用我也能听懂的话解释一下呢？”

“啊，你说这个吗？”听到的是自己能回答的问题，帝人暗暗松了一口气，从口袋中翻出了润滑液，“是网购的。现在的时代很方便呢，也不会引人注目。”

少年由衷地赞美着城市生活，微笑起来：“相关的知识也是随便检索一下就有好多，不过我还是第一次实践所以不知道到底有没有做好？”

说到这里，帝人终于想起最为要紧的事情，抓住了青叶的肩膀：“青叶你身体怎么样？既然起来了就去洗个澡吧，我会帮你烧热水的！”

“前辈，我在问你为什么会为那种事做准备啊？”该说是天然好呢还是不近人情好呢，青叶无奈地叹着气，“我还以为你有过经验，所以你是为了谁在学习这种事？”

“为了谁，昨天好像也有这种奇怪的问法，不是因为青叶你要来么？”

“我不明白，完全不明白。”

“我只是想着能不能发展成那样，原本想睡下时再试试的，对了，因为青叶突然亲我了……”说到这个地步帝人也觉得有点害羞，低下头去。

“好吧，前辈，那你为什么想和我做？”

“这个也要吗？”

看到青叶无言地点头，帝人犹豫了一下开口道：“昨天也说过了，因为青叶很可爱。”

“哈？”

“声音好听，味道好闻，身体也好软，还有，看起来也不讨厌我，我本来想问你的，不过你似乎没有拒绝的意思。”

“唔！”帝人似乎还想说下去，被青叶一把捂住了嘴。

“就算是我也会不好意思的所以别说了。”他这样嘟囔着，绯红色从耳根爬上了面庞，慢慢地松开了手。

“那么，仅限于暑假也好，你愿意跟我交往吗？”帝人又认认真真地问了一次。

“我其实也不是那么麻烦的人，”青叶挠着脸移开了视线，酝酿了一阵从何说起后，继续开口道，“如果前辈你只是喜欢这些的话，交不交往根本没关系吧。”

“我不会拒绝前辈的要求，这是约定嘛。”他眯起眼笑着。

看着貌似纯洁的笑容，帝人一度失语了。半晌，他才点了一下头。

“那么首先处理一下早晨的问题。”在帝人还未反应过来他意有所指时，青叶就已经朝他的睡裤下手了。

于是帝人发出了今天第二次惊叫。

青叶不管不顾地摸了过来。帝人还想要问怎么回事，就已经被一个吻堵住了嘴。青叶跪坐在他敞开的大腿前，支起身子抱着他的肩，忘我地与他贴合在一起。软和的唇瓣和扫过牙龈的舌尖都极富挑逗意味，交缠的涎水像一种果酒，没有任何刺激，只沾了一点来自后辈的甜，却足以令他熏熏然。帝人不自觉地扶住了青叶的腰身，那里的肌肉因为青叶的动作而紧致平滑，一路向下就可以轻而易举地脱掉内裤。

青叶腾出一只手来握住了帝人逐渐变大的性器，但他们都深知拥吻是远远不够一个青春期男性的欲望的。青叶的舌从帝人的口中离开，带出了一条银丝，断掉后顺着脖子濡湿了青叶的领口。他弓下身去，一点点含住了帝人欲求不满的分身。

这刺激对帝人而言未免太大了，抬头就能看到后辈大半截胴体的风光旖旎，那上面除了映着晨曦微微的光致似乎还有着他昨晚留下的亲密无间的浅红印记，如果低头就会看到青叶因为忍耐几乎要深入喉中的异物而有点涣散的瞳孔四周又泛出了星星点点的泪光，那可怜得令他心悸的眼神显得帝人像个十足的坏人。温热的口腔包覆着柱身，玲珑的舌则耐心地舔着龟头，原本少不更事的帝人是根本无法抵挡这种场面的，如果不是因为青叶真的没有口交经验的话。

当青叶还没有习惯为了吞吐他的欲望而张嘴这种技巧时，剐蹭事故就是在所难免。只需要和牙齿这种硬物稍稍对撞一下，帝人就差点觉得自己的魂离了半片。

“好痛！”

青叶似乎也意识到了这点，他干脆地放弃了。重新抬眸的青叶眼眶依然红着，脸上则是这两天前所未有的不高兴。

“对不起啊青叶，我会忍耐的，你不要气馁。”

“居然在这种事用上忍耐这个词，我更加不甘心了。”

帝人出于好意的安慰完全适得其反地作用在了青叶身上，他坐了起来，眉头紧锁地思考着什么。

“那，那个，我自己来就好了，青叶你已经很厉害了，毕竟是第一次嘛。”

帝人摆着手，相当过意不去。青叶盯着他的脸看了几秒，忽然一伸手将他推倒在地，自己则坐上了他的小腹。

“是怎么弄来着……”

青叶完全无视了帝人的劝慰，眼仁一转，自言自语着舔了舔右手食指，接着蘸上了帝人刚刚渗出的少许精液。帝人还完全不懂他究竟意欲何为，接着，他将那根手指循着感觉送入了自己的后穴。

“痛。”

这是他昨晚没有出口的抱怨。

记忆依旧鲜明地烙印在他身上，当他将那根手指探入甬道时，酸软的感觉又再度袭来，令他地转天旋同时也起了反应。他一点点地深入进去，半闭起眼不住地喘息着。青叶对自己也不会手软，很快地插入了第二根，昨晚尚未清理的两人的体液由于这股扩张又重新涌动，青叶的呼吸急迫了起来，他无法很好地掌控状况，即便是自己的搅动也让他局促。帝人感到小腹一阵微凉，但他大气都不敢出了，这回他是真的硬到发痛了，然而他的后辈仍在心无旁骛地摆弄自己的身体，表情还那么迷离。

“应该，可以了吧？前辈自己扶一下。”

青叶的耐性到了头，他翘起腰，一手抬起帝人挺立的性器，感觉了个大概之后便慢慢坐了下去。帝人这时候才反应过来青叶的话，赶忙扶住了自己小兄弟，顺便托起了青叶的底盘，他能看到自己的分身在一点点没入青叶的身体之中，泠泠的水声在他的鼓膜上舞蹈，而青叶的后庭还记得这根凶器，毫不排斥地将它牢牢裹住，内壁的软肉在渴望他的爱抚，不住地迎合着他。尽管这次由于缺少润滑和扩张而略微干涩，但大概是天可怜见，帝人进入得十分顺利。青叶在颤栗，他极力保持着自己的意识，但呜咽仍然不绝如缕地搔动着帝人的心。这止不住的啼哭比任何言语都有效地断开帝人理性的神经，在青叶完全吃下他的分身之前，他就等不及地向上顶去，对青叶的刺激可想而知，他钝钝地哀鸣起来，泪水滴在帝人的前胸。他无力再挺起身子，但帝人此时根本忍受不了半寸的分离，握住了他的腰强迫他贴在自己的下身上。

青叶比起昨晚确实进步了，他能够发出完整的短语了，然而却是“不要”、“好痛”之类的告饶，将将淹没在他的低泣里，让帝人无法思考下去。帝人没有再按住青叶，由他伏在自己身上。这次他能看见他满是泪水和羞怯的脸了，平时贴着他耳边的发丝都凌乱地附在他的脸上，使得那对清亮的眸子有些黯淡，也露出红得如同果实熟透般的耳根。确实是他从未见过的表情，也还只有他见过，帝人双手捧着青叶的面庞，那双失神的眼睛看着他，眼泪落在他嘴里。他抚摸着发烫的脸，就这样与之接吻。那股甜味自然消失了，弥漫出来的是腥咸的味道，对青叶来说也许是恶心的吧，但他却认为这样也不坏。青叶正完全属于他，从头至尾都染上了他的颜色，如此一来那些令他讨厌的部分就会暂时消失，只留下他想要的一切。

“青叶。”他低声呼唤着他，发起了冲刺。

青叶仍然能感受到帝人无机质的眼神深处的海在汹涌地翻腾，本能的恐惧甚至使他有一瞬忘记了情爱的欢愉。他几乎要啃上帝人的嘴唇了，却又因为尔后他恣意的冲撞而感到被浪掀翻。

我不想被你全盘掌控啊。

你也跟我一样这么想吧。

“前辈。”

污浊落了一地。青叶软软地趴了下来，大口大口地喘着粗气，他看起来同昨晚一样力竭，但总算没有失去意识。

帝人不知做何感想地抚摸着青叶的肩。

“前辈，我会慢慢习惯的。请你再想些新的非日常吧。”

青叶耳语着，帝人听到他微不可闻的笑。那是完全还没被驯服的声音。他的后辈从来没有认输过，而是一心在他危险的海洋中徜徉。

也算是求仁得仁，一个非同寻常的清晨，总算冲破了夏日无趣的禁锢。

“前辈你说一条条传递情报忙不过来是骗我的吗？”

“没有骗人，确实忙得我连猫的手都想借了，今天大概也要一直盯着网站吧。”

“嗯，要补昨天落下的进度呢。”

泡在浴室的两人抬头望着水汽氤氲的天花板，重新捡起了首领与下属的身份。

夏日的某一天大部分还真是无聊到难耐。


End file.
